Cats
by Skullenko
Summary: Laney has a new, totally wonderful, amazing, incredible, awesome idea to make Grojband a hit! Will the guys go for it? Oneshot! Some fluff, because it's fluff week until next Wednesday the 16th.


AN: Hello! I realized I've been writing a lot of fanfics for other tv shows, so I decided I owe Grojband stuff! I won't be updating The Rain or Dear Grojband until next week Thursday, because I've made this:… drumroll please!

Kon: (drumroll)

Skullenko: The week of FLUFF! I'm writing a bunch of fluff this week, because… who doesn't love fluff?! So far I've written for Invader Zim, Phantom of the Opera, Naruto, and Teen Titans! I invite other writers to join me in this week of lovely fluff, so together we can fill with wonderful fluff! Anyway, I thought of this this morning when my cats wouldn't let me get up for an extra 30 minutes. Very strategic sleeping of them…

Kin: Skullenko does not own Grojband. Or . Or Invader Zim, Phantom of the Opera, Naruto or Teen Titans.

Skullenko: Did I really have to add all that?

"There's something amiss with our band."

I looked up from my guitar, "What?"

"There's something_ very_ wrong with our band!"

I lifted a blue eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"A lack of gigs?" Kin asked.

"A lack of cheese?" Kon added.

"A lack… OF CATS!" We all stared at her.

"What?"

"Think about it," Laney started pacing, "All the best bands have had cats! The Beatles, Cake, Wheatus, Fountains of Wayne, The All-American Rejects, Good Charlotte…"

I leaned forward, "Is that true?"

She mumbled something indescribable. "It doesn't matter," Kin said, "Kon's allergic to cats!"

"So? He's big, he'll live. Besides, it doesn't have to be near him!"

I sighed, "Laney, why do you want a cat?"

"WE NEED A CAT! Let's go to the animal shelter and get one," She wiggles her eyebrows at me, "Maybe they'll let us play a gig."

I smirk at that, "You're on!"

_CAT RESCUE TRANSITION_

"Let's get this one! OH! And this one!" I rolled my eyes, this had been going on for an hour. Picking up one cat after another and cooing over them.

"Laney, let's give up on a cat. How are we even gonna afford it?" I tried to reason with her.

"We get paid for gigs!"

"We need that money for equiptment and instruments!"

She glared at me, "It's not _mine_ or _the cat's_ fault you have the sudden urge to break your guitar after every other gig! Or that you somehow manage destroying _something_ during a gig!"

"Nonetheless, it happens and because of it we can't afford vets, food, litter, toys or even _buying _the cat!"

Lanes rolled her eyes, "_I _ have the money to buy the cat! Besides, we all get allowance, we'll _all _pitch in!"

"What was that?!" Kin, Kon and I said simultaneously.

"Are you guys seriously so mean that you'd take profit from the cat but not give any? People love cats, we're bound to get more gigs PLUS it's something cool the Newmans don't have so that'll get us a competitive edge, which means even MORE gigs! Besides," She picked up a small kitten, "These widdle guys are adowable! It can like, sit on my shoulder during gigs, we'll keep it in the garage and this shelter will give you some supplies! It's perfect!"

I sighed, it did sound pretty perfect, "Alright… On one condition! You have to _always_ clean the litter box!"

"No."

"Mostly clean the litter box."

"No."

"Sometimes clean the litter box?"

"Deal!" We shook hands.

"Wonderful! Now, the time has come. Pick _1_ cat." Her eyes scanned all the cats, before she let out a breathless 'oh!' of wonder.

"Look Core!" She scooped up a little calico kitten.

"Yeah, it's cute…"

"No! Look _closer. _Look at the leg!"

I looked closer. It was missing a leg! Then I looked at the other leg and gasped. The left leg was covered in black fur except one white spot. It was shaped like the Grojband skull!

"It's perfect!"

We paid for it and headed out the door.

"Hey Lanes, why did you want a cat anyway?"

"My mom wouldn't let me get one…"

AN: Did you like it? We got our three cats from a kitten rescue. The difference between that and an animal shelter is they don't kill cats unless it's 100% necessary, like they have a disease and are in pain and won't get better. They have permanent cats, that can't get adopted because they've been there too long and moving would cause stress! I used to volunteer, but I stopped, because too many long haired cats came and I'm super allergic! There's a distinct lack of cats in Grojband and that is unacceptable!

Corey: I bet you anything the Newmans got a puppy.

Skullenko: The kitten was my dream cat. Review and tell me if you would like more Grojband Cat stories!


End file.
